My one true love mates
by jillian.magante
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a normal Human being who has a normal life to live but she has a cousin Elizabeth who is a Queen of all vampire in the supernatural world and Sookie doesn't know that her cousin also works in the hunter agency in the supernatural world. what she will do if her life became more complicated? can Elizabeth protect her from the Queen of Louisiana? can they survive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Remember sookie this necklace will protect you, any supernaturals who touch you without your permission and who hurt you will be punish, promise me you will always wear it no matter what?the woman said to sookie. She look up at her cousin and smile and said: yes Elizabeth I promise. Her cousin smile at her and put the necklace at her neck, she kiss sookie's cheek and say goodbye to her that she promise she will visit her again.

Sookie burst into tears and hug her cousin tightly, her cousin wanted to stay but she can't, she hug her little cousin and whisper a different language that sookie understands : il mio caro cuginetto mi sarà di nuovo, basta sempre chiamami se hai bisogno del mio aiuto, io sono sempre accanto a te non importa cosa(**my dear cousin I will be back, just always call me if you need my help, I'm always beside you no matter what).**

Sookie nod and kiss her cousin at her cheek and say goodbye. Then her cousin drove away with her body guards, as for Jason, sookie's little brother was telling her to come inside.

She disappear at the light,she woke up at the cold floor with her dress up, she was having that dream again but she was alert that she was inside of the church to look for eric's maker. She didn't know that someone was standing infront of her, she look up and saw godric watching her.

Godric: it was foolish that eric send a human here to me( godric whisper)

Sookie wanted to ask him, what happened but she keep her mouth shut, godric saw sookie was already awake and ask her if she's okay?, sookie nod and tell godric she is fine. Godric heard someone was approaching and saw eric standing infront of godric, he bowed at he's maker and ask if he's okay, godric just nod and tell eric to go out of the fellowship sun church to escape because of sookie being hurt of one of the humans, eric nod and grab sookie's arm.

Before they walk away but eric turn around and ask his maker if he will come with them, godric said he will be right behind them, the most important is sookie,look at his maker eric nod , they start to walking away . When one of the fellowship of the sun was walking at the hall, sookie was terrified what would happened next, eric saw sookie's reaction and whisper to her everything will be fine, just trust nod and she didn't let her guard down.

When eric saw that sookie can trust him, he told sookie that he will talk and distract the man while she take an escape, sookie wanted to protest but eric stop her and told her again trust him, this time eric didn't wait for her reply. He keep walking and talk to the man, when one of the man wanted to kill eric, sookie scream and told eric STAKE!.

That's the part of the complication had start( see the series of the true blood). They capture everyone even herself, she was frustrated and scared why eric exchange himself for her and godric's freedom but that didn't go well. They put eric at silver infront of them and let him suffer infront of them and the people of fellowship of the sun, he sacrifice for her and his maker then Steve Newlin keep he's gaze at Sookie and smiling evilly at her. She saw her boyfriend but also being held even her brother. She keep her eyes close and remember what her cousin said to her. She called her cousin telling her help her! She doesn't want anybody die in front of her. When she open her eyes she saw Stanley was already talking to her.

Steve: well my dear, your vampire is useless than I thought but it's a shame that I need to kill your vampire friends because your friends are evil.

Sookie froze, she wanted to protest but she doesn't have enough power, she look at her brother Jason , giving him a quiet message" don't think about it look" then gaze again at Eric who's been suffering at the table with a silver burned around his body, she close her eyes and thinking what her cousin told her,"**whenever you need me Sookie, just say the my language and words".** she open her eyes and grab the necklace what her cousin give it to her and start speaking a different language what her cousin thought her.

Sookie: per favore ho comando mia cugina regina Elisabetta sovrano di tutti i vampiri di venire qui e mi aiuta **(please i command my cousin Queen Elizabeth ruler of all vampires to come here and help me)**

Everybody froze what Sookie just said and look at her, she felt a big wave of calm when she felt someone was hugging her from behind, the man who held her down was gone, the only one she felt was a female and tall woman like a super model, when she turn around she saw her beautifull cousin, standing behind her, she was surprise it works and hug her, she was crying when she hug her cousin. Elizabeth was soothing her cousin but she look around and understand what is the look at Jason and give him a look that don't do anything, Jason understand and look what will happened next. She look at sookie once more and whisper something soothing.

Elizabeth: I never thought you will disappoint me Steve Newlin, you broke your father deal with me even your whore of a wife ( with her accent that still there)

Elizabeth keep her piercing gaze at him, steve's face was pale that he didn't know that the queen herself was here in front of him although he cant see the face. Godric, Isabel, Eric, Bill and the rest of the vampire was shocked and surprise that sookie ask someone's help that they didn't know who is this woman?. Elizabeth look at sookie and told her that nobody doesn't understand accept the oldest vampire.

Elizabeth: mio caro, va bene, non ti preoccupare io vi salverò e il resto dei tuoi amici, ma ho bisogno di lasciare il vostro amico fuori l'argento, perché sta bruciando**(my dear, that's fine, do not worry I will save you and the rest of your friends, but I need to leave your friend out of silver, because it is burning)**

Sookie nod and she walk where Eric is and put the silver away from his body. When eric was free, he run to Steve and grab his throat his fangs came down, sookie stop him and told him to stay down, eric obey and he step aside and look at sookie's cousin, who still have her hood just look at Elizabeth, she knew, she has a bad feeling about this.

Steve: take off your hood my queen or else I will kill Jason in front of you, I know you have a short temper( steve smirk at the Elizabeth)

She twitch her mouth and look at her cousin if is okay to do this, sookie nod at her cousin and smiled. Elizabeth nod and take her hood down, when she take her hood down steve's smirk drop and his face become more pale, she smirk at him and look at sookie giving her a quiet message that she need to stay back, sookie nod and obey what her cousin just told her. Elizabeth sigh and look at steve deadly in the eye.

Elizabeth: I believe you really cost a lot of trouble steve, I cant believe that one of your pity little friends just touch my cousin,"she said with a growl", im very disappointment , I rather punish you with your pitful human friends!

Steve was scared for the first time of his life, how can a queen of all vampire was so powerfull than him?, he wanted to protest the queen but he keep his mouth shut. Eric smirk but he cant believe that sookie Stackhouse was related to the queen who rule all the vampire raise? As for godric, he was surprise that he one of the Powerful vampire is here to save a human? And will see her again And as for bill he was doom that he cant complete his mission for his queen Sophie-Ann, he need to talk to her queen of lousiana soon. Everybody was still looking at the queen waiting for her what she will do.

Elizabeth: steve my guards will put you into to death sentence tomorrow,"she look at steve with a hatred and disappoin ment expression at her beautifull face", as for the rest of the humans and hear me out, I don't want to repeat this damn shit," she look every human, eye to eye", that I don't want anybody be near to sookie or the vampire you saw here today, if you disobey me," she look every human dead in the eye", I will kill you all myself, understand?," the humans nod and bowed their head", okay you all are dismiss!

Every human run away from all the vampire accept steve who was held from the royal guards, Elizabeth was already in front of steve and she bark orders at the guards and let them know that don't let steve newlin out of their sight, the guard nod and grab newlin, they disappeared from sookie's turn around and look at the remaining vampires and her cousins . sookie hug her tight and whispering different language.

Sookie: cousin I cant believe you are here again!?," Elizabeth smiled at her".

Elizabeth: I believe so my dear, I want to stay here and chat but we need to get out of here because the way your friends even Jason want me to explained what is going on.

Sookie nod and grab her cousins hand and her life will change again because her cousin Elizabeth Bella Marie Dracula was here beside her and Jason.

the prologue is still the same. but i change the name...before: you are the only one who knows who i am after: my one true love mates because i want to change it a little bit, im sorry i know its confusing but this story will get more interesting i promise:)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (at godric's home now)**

Sookie was happy that her cousin is here. She didn't expect that the necklace will summon her cousin Elizabeth. She was gazing at her cousin Elizabeth, who has a beautiful long hair, her hair color is black mix with reddish hair but there is a silver stripes on it too? She was surprise about that and what caught her gaze, her cousin has a cross necklace at her neck with wings on it. She got suspicious about that but she will find out soon.

He cousin Elizabeth was talking to godric. She knew both of them are talking in a serious conversation but she saw her cousin expression has a serious expression but in her eyes she was disappointed but a few minutes of conversation with Eric's maker, her cousin hug her and kiss his cheek.

That part sookie got confused. Bill and Eric was beside her is also watching sookie"s cousin. The three of them got confused about what is their relationship?! Are they mate or something? Isabel shook her head because she saw the three person was definitely confused. So she doesn't have a choice but to explain.

Isabel-" You know, the three of you need to ask the Queen and Godric about this. No need to get suspicious and confused about this Eric and Sookie. Their relationship for each other are like brother and sister. They cared for each other a lot. Godric has a position in the Queen's court, he is her trustful lieutenant. And they know for each other for millennia.

Eric was shocked about this new information he just got from Isabel but the only thing is that he felt a strong pull to sookie's cousin Elizabeth and he find her attractive. He like how feisty she is and how confident she is, she is a head strong woman he ever seen. He was thinking deeper what is this? But He felt someone was watching him and he look around and saw his maker was watching him very carefully. Eric got confused about this but the only thing he got an answer from his maker is a smirk expression on his face. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

He knows what that smirk means but what Eric got more interested is the way his maker is looking at sookie. he smirk formed at his face but soon enough it disappeared when a human just clear his throat and telling them that he will make an announcement.

Elizabeth was suspicious about this and she felt a bad feeling about this. But thank gosh she didn't take off her long cloak yet. She knew soon she needed to take it off. Everybody's attention was at Luke McDonald. Elizabeth recognized this person before when she was in the church. She is also a telepath like her cousin sookie but the only thing her cousin doesn't know she has a lot of powers and also works at the hunter agency.

She may be queen but everyone in the supernatural world doesn't know that she is a huntress and was suspicious who is the most powerful huntress are around the world but the only thing they know the huntress name is Bloody rose and that's the queen herself. But the only one who knows that Elizabeth herself is working at the agency of hunter is Godric and Isabel, for the rest nobody knows her secret.

Her father count Dracula and her mother countess Katarina doesn't like this one bit but in 2 months they accepted because her father was impressed that she can fight and killed the supernatural. Who broke the laws so both of her parents accepted it for now on. That's why the rumors in the supernatural world about bloody rose a huntress spread worldwide. Now every supernatural is scared of that huntress and that's makes her laugh.

Elizabeth grab her pistol Desert eagle with black and red color in it but with a cross and rose symbol on it. She put silver bullets with cross symbol on it and reloaded her gun. Then she looked straight at Luke with a piercing gaze and wait what this fucking idiot will do next. Luke felt a shiver of his spine when he felt someone was looking at him very carefully what he will do next. Although his mission was to bomb this place and sacrifice his life but he felt he can't do it at all because someone was watching him somewhere in the same room with a piercing glare at him but he doesn't know who?!

Elizabeth smirk at him that the human begin to feel uncomfortable but she still need to stand un guard because she saw her three companions just outside of godric's house. Eric raised his eyebrow when he saw that sookie's cousin is holding something in her hand but he doesn't know what she is holding. As for sookie and Jason was also standing in their guard because Jason knows Luke is a soldier of FOTS and sookie already read his mind what he will do next.

And godric, Isabel, bill and Stan was watching Luke with a suspicious look but they held up their guard because they have a bad feeling that something big will happened as for Hugo who is scared as fuck just being held with the two vampires who is looking at Luke too.

Luke shake his head and look every vampire in the room that Steve Newlin leave a message that about something.***( I will skip this part because this part will take long just watch the series in true blood)***. Luke opened his jacket and every vampires in the room was surprise when they saw silver bullets, stake etc. Elizabeth cursed under her breath and take off her cloak. Sookie screamed saying " everybody get down now!".

Elizabeth run into vampire speed and was in front of Luke. Luke was going to activate the bomb but he was too late because the queen was in front of him and was pissed at him. Elizabeth's eye color is green but it change too silver mix with red color.

She pointed the gun at his forehead and growl at him. Luke got scared as fuck, he doesn't know what to do but he just press his cellphone in his hand to let his companion knows that he need help and they need to go inside to help him out. Elizabeth saw what the pity human did and she just smirk at him and shook her head.

Elizabeth-" really Mr. McDonald, do you need help from your human friends about this? You humans really broke the laws between humans and vampires politics".

Luke eyes grow wide and freeze at his spot. But Elizabeth heard that four humans is approaching the house and in 10 seconds they will be inside the same room where everyone are. Elizabeth was right they are here in 10 seconds and the four men has a weapon with them.

Eric growl about this but godric grab his child's shoulder. He look at his maker who shook his head and told him that just look. Eric looked at Elizabeth who step back at Luke and the four man surround her. But what caught Eric's interest is that Elizabeth was wearing a high heels ankle boots with black skinny jeans and a Sexy Black Criss Cross Open Back Halter Top with black leather jacket but she isn't wearing a damn bra! He felt desire for her and want to claim her but he saw at the corner of his eye that his maker was smirking at him. He shook his head and look at Elizabeth what she will do next.

The four man was looking at Elizabeth with lust in their eyes but Elizabeth smirk at them and grab her other pistol who has the same color and symbols and point the gun at them although Luke was behind her and was smirking at her.

Luke-" so miss, what will you do now?" he said with a seductive tone.

Elizabeth-" I rather killed you right now but I can't because I have a mission to complete and to fix your boss stupid mess. So I need to send you at Volterra because my companions and the head of hunters are there even the kings of the different kind of vampires is also there. They want to know what you and Steve is planning so you need to go to Italy. All of them is waiting for you and they will judge, what is your punishment with Steve so good luck Mr. McDonald.

She summoned her guards and they held Luke to take off the bombs from him. A couple of minutes the guards disappeared with Luke. As for the four man Luke's companions, they are scared but they doesn't have a choice but to fight the Queen themselves.

Elizabeth-" now boys do you want to fight me and die or run along like a rats, choose now', Elizabeth said with a cold steel tone.

The four man smirk and begin to approach Elizabeth. The blond haired man began to attack Elizabeth behind her but she shot him at his forehead and died easily. The three man was scared as fuck and step back from her. She smiled evilly at them. One of the three man start to panic and begin to run for his life. Elizabeth grabbed her knives and throw one at the man who run away and stab him at his leg. The man cried in pain and was laid at the floor.

The vampires around the room smelt blood in the same room and look at the man who laid his ass at the floor. The man look horrified at Elizabeth who is standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

Elizabeth-"Sper că te duci în iad **(I hope you go to hell)**" Elizabeth said with cold tone.

She step back from the man who was laying at the floor and look at every vampire in the room and she nodded at them that they have the permission to drain him. The vampires in the room smirk with their fangs down and begin to approach the man. He screamed in horrified when the vampires got on top of him.

As for the other two man. They were scared as fuck and Elizabeth look at them with cold steel look on her expression. She ordered every vampire that they can do whatever they want. Every vampire smirked and also began to approach the two man and drain them too.

Elizabeth put her guns away and put behind her back pockets. Sookie hug her cousin and was relief that she was okay but she was surprise that she can fight. Elizabeth smiled at her baby cousin and kissed her forehead. Jason who has his jaw dropped was shocked also that his cousin was a huntress but he doesn't know that she was a queen.

Eric and godric was relief that Elizabeth didn't hurt herself. Isabel was also relief but was suspicious about Hugo who is been held by Stan and a female vampire who her name is Faith Elizabeth trustful friend.

Isabel-" what did Hugo did your highness?" Isabel asked with a confused expression.

Elizabeth sighed in frustration and look at Isabel with a serious expression. Sookie stand beside her cousin and look at Isabel with a sad expression. Elizabeth saw the sadness at sookie's expression, she sooth her hair and sookie looked at her cousin who smiled at her and encourage her to tell Isabel the truth. She nodded at her cousin and look straight at Isabel's eyes.

Sookie-" your human just betrayed us because he was upset that you don't want turn him yet as a vampire so he became one of the soldiers in fellowship of the sun and was in contacted with Steve newlin with his wife for four months already and Steve told him to be a spy in this nest until it's the right time to kill the vampires in this nest".

Isabel gasped and began to cry in bloody tears. Elizabeth approach Isabel and hug her, telling her that it's not her fault. As for Eric, Stan, Godric growl at Hugo who wore a scared expression but he need to fight back about this.

Hugo-" thank you for telling them you Whore! You fucking betrayed our kind! Do ever fucking know that we are doing this for us humans!", Hugo screamed at sookie.

Elizabeth snapped and was pissed that some filthy human just screamed at her cousin face. Her eye color change again to silver mix with red color because she was pissed at this human. She doesn't accept if someone is disrespect her cousin while she is also beside her.

She grabbed Hugo at his throat and pin him at the wall. Elizabeth looked straight to his eyes with rage on it but her expression was cold steel. Hugo was scared as hell and he will shit his mouth from now on. This is what Isabel told him that Elizabeth doesn't like if someone disrespect her or her family. She saw Hugo was afraid of her but someone grabs her shoulder to stop her to get him killed now. But she scowled about this and turned around and saw her own cousin sookie who the one who grab her shoulder to calm her down. Sookie shook her head and told Elizabeth to let Hugo go.

She obeyed and let go of Hugo. But before she let Hugo go she warned him with an icy glare. Hugo felt shiver if his spine when he saw how the queen the way he look at him. Eric gave Hugo a disgust expression, Godric gave nothing but cold expression at Hugo as for Isabel who has a blank expression giving nothing but betrayed on her eyes.

Elizabeth sigh in frustration and pinch the bridge of her nose and this day won't end well at all…


End file.
